tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Nine
| | | | | }} | audience =Musik, Whowho}} |previous=Day Eight |next=Day Ten |yearnumber = One}} Day Nine is the ninth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the third session in the The Morning After campaign. The Plot The companions discover lindos, a Time Lord regenerative hormone, in the water, and Silurians, a Chthonic bipedal species, in the glowing caves. During the Week TParadox announced he wouldn’t be able to make it due to work. After-Action Report Hour One (11:53AM – 1:00PM) unnoun has beaten Wack’d into the room. nomuru2d arrives swiftly thereafter, as does Bocaj. Wack’d’s elation at most folks being early is dampened slightly by the reveal that they all simply thought noon was the new default time. Musik makes a sudden visit to observe. Mukora arrives. With two and a half hours to the usual start time, nomuru2d suggests everyone get some time to wake up. Musik, unnoun and nomuru2d spontaneously disappear. Wack’d and Bocaj briefly discuss Gorillaz and gorillas. Musik and nomuru2d reappear, having had connection troubles and lunch troubles respectively. unnoun returns and announces her desire to wait until 3PM to begin. She also asks for the chat transcript to be posted so she can see what she missed. Hour Two (1:00PM – 2:00PM) Wack’d posts the transcript. unnoun implores Wack’d not to roleplay and drive, missing a reference to last week. nomuru2d, disappointed at having missed Gorillaz discussion, starts it back up. This discussion, encompassing the band’s history, highs and lows, and live performances, takes up the remainder of the hour. Hour Three (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Wack’d asks if we can start, seeing as everyone’s awake, but unnoun insists on waiting more, citing problems with her lunch. She also mentions having seen TParadox in the forums, though it’s decided not to try to rope him in. nomuru2d briefly discusses issues with Saban holding up the online series History of Power Rangers. unnoun returns, and with everyone present (save Musik, who suffered connection problems and never returned), the game begins. Hour Four (3:00PM – 4:00PM) There’s more pronoun confusion when referring to Hal. nomuru2d asks why Zinnia gets all the cool stuff, which leads to a conversation on Zinnia coming from a race of kleptomaniacs, which itself leads to discussion of the Planet of Hats trope and its presence both in the game and in Doctor Who itself. These two conversations combined take roughly half an hour. Hour Five (4:00PM – 5:00PM) The lindos revelation leads to some discussion on how Hal’s diagnostic computer recognized the substance in the water. The effects of lindos on non-human races is also discussed. Mukora and unnoun’s computers simultaneously crash and are rebooted, putting them out of action briefly. Hour Six (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Bocaj goes to dinner, and nomuru2d heads to the anime club. Wack’d implores everyone else to eat now so there’s an overlap—not a problem for Mukora, who won’t be eating until 9PM, but very much a possibility for unnoun. Wack’d himself heads off to dinner. Hour Seven (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Bocaj returns and unnoun goes to get dinner. The half-hour following this passes in relative silence until a sudden outburst from Bocaj leads to sudden Hebrew from Wack’d. unnoun returns, bringing with her Whowho, a fellow thread member who wants to observe. Hour Eight (7:00PM – 8:00PM) The game resumes. The details of Silurian dating, here left deliberately vague, prove to be a problem for unnoun. The reveal of the Silurians’ plans, which revolve around viruses, also prove to be a problem for unnoun, who is a biologist. A mistimed post leads to some retroactive continuity. Hour Nine (8:00PM – 9:00PM) The Silurian dating issue pops up again, and unnoun points out how cliche the campaign has gotten, leading Wack’d to attempt to backtrack. Hour Ten (9:00PM – 10:00PM) Bocaj and nomuru2d both need to get home from work and the Anime Club respectively. There’s some discussion of stopping for the night. unnoun begins to explain the concept of posthumanity. Wack’d just kinda breaks down in dispair, lamenting the shitty narrative shortcuts he’d been taking to get them to this point. Mukora and unnoun try to cheer him up. Laura appears unexpectedly, types some gibberish and then leaves, causing some concern. nomuru2d returns and is recapped. Laura reveals she just kinda got bored and wandered off. Hour Eleven (10:00PM – 10:54PM) With Mukora’s dinner ready and Wack’d still upset, it’s decided to call it a night. It’s decided to start from the end of the first cave visit next time to excise the more cliche bits. The rest of the group tries and largely succeeds in cheering Wack’d up, leading to a round of group *hugs* to Bocaj’s consternation. There’s some discussion of doing a mid-week session, which leads to Wednesday as a potential date. Wack’d attempts to help Mukora with getting IRC on his phone. Everyone leaves. 009